Archive: Dinqiu Zhu
Dìnqiú zhû (pronounced dee-chou chu) (dominus terrae) are a species of earth demon found in Eastern Asia, the Himalayas and Northern India. Enki is a dìnqiú zhû captured by Facility 66. Etymology The species given name,'' '''Dìnqiú zhû '''(地球主) was first elected by the village people who would catch glimpses of the proud demon growing closer to their homes in search of food and while there is no direct translation, it is suggested to have been given as they were seen as masters of the land, protecting and ruling quietly from the mountains. The species scientific name, ''dominus terrae translates as Lord of the Earth, said to have been given as they're noted to be one of the top of the food chain in their wide spread area and the natural connection to the earth. Description An adult's total body length is in the range of 13-16 ft (3.9-4.8 m), the females staying on the smaller end of the range and their weight is usually found at full growth in the scale of 573-705 lbs (260-320 kg). The species shows great strength and control over their body and have quite a high awareness of the earth and their deep connection to it and will often thump their thick forked tail and paws to manipulate the earth to their will. The demon has very notable thick red/orange fur across their entire being and large paws, this especially helps with the harsh winters they are subject to but their fur tends to thin out some during the warmer months. Their forked tails aren't very heavy and they have extended control over them, most especially handy for balance and keeping warmth. The spikes around their neck and back appear quite strong and solid but do not hold very much weight to bother the demon despite their solid state. They're quite muscular and athletic and seem to have slightly more dense bones than your average large mammal from the same area, likely connected to their need to manipulate such dense material like stone in large proportions. They have a strong set of terribly sharp teeth, most especially the stand-out canines which help with their mixed diet. Behaviour The Dìqiú zhǔ is an extremely territorial creature who primarily communicates with chirping, twittering and whistling noises and hissing or growling when threatened, asides from that have been known to be a quiet species but if put into a situation where they feel threatened at all can be very aggressive and will snap and bite as much as they can. They are reported to be nocturnal and crepuscular, taking to sleeping in dark damp dens they make, especially when with pups and their mate. The species has not been known to take any interest in human life, in fact they are rarely seen in the wild and do well to hide themselves- especially those with young- and keep their homes far from any human villages further up. But in situations of desperation, will venture extreme distances in search of food and parents will take many risks for the sake of their pups. It is not a common practice for them to create packs but even after pups leave their parents to go on their own path, there remains very, very strong familial bonds between the species and 'reunions' of sorts are known to come about. While they do mate for life, this isn't always the case in some cases and the demons have been reported to show very affectionate and playful behaviour towards family. The Dìqiú zhǔ reach their full maturity around age 20-30 though it varies between sex and females tend to be at full size and weight before males. In their adolscent years the spikes adorning their neck and back begin to grow in and it is not an uncomfortable experience and will be at full length and strength once they hit their adulthood. Not much is known about these growths but it is assumed they are used to ward off any potential threats and have been noted to be smaller and slimmer on female Dìnqiú zhû. In litters there is usually 2-6 pups and the practice of raising them is very co-dependent on both parents. The young is at extreme risk from predators in the first three years of life and it is the job for one parent to always be with them, teaching and protecting while the other takes charge of food for the family. There is no chance of young to survive with one parent in any case. They are omnivores that mostly feed on a mix of small and large mammals and fish that are found in the immediate area and native berries, flowers and mulberry leaves. They often will not hesitate to attack anything that presents itself to the hunter and take pride in bringing home plentiful food for their mate and pups. Abilities Shown immediately from their scientific and common name, Dìnqiú zhû have an extremely strong connection to their given element and it id not common knowledge to humans but their is strong spiritual culture that they are raised with and their natural and extended control over the earth comes from explanation of their place with the element and learning to respect its need in the world and how it is an ebb and flow process, holding extreme respect for the land and the earth monarch. They manipulate the earth beneath them, most often on a large scale and it is common ability to be able to force and shape deep dens for their mate and young and create rough 'walls' of stone in self defense situations. The demons tend to abuse their power but use it on a daily responsible usage level, helping themselves learn as they grow and play with their siblings or even in some cases aiding their hunt. There have been displays of their abilities being used on extreme levels of causing avalanches and mudslides. Also as living in such large territories they naturally have what could be described as a sight locked on the earth, noting vibrations or 'sights' of other beings and has been reported they can use this over a very widespread scale, especially handy during nocturnal hours to aid their sight and get the kill before the prey realises. Trivia Category:Archive: Information